Vanessa Bloome
Vanessa Bloome is the deuteragonist of Bee Movie. She is a flower-seller and her best friend is Barry who had a crush on her. She was voiced by Renée Zellweger Personality Vanessa Bloome is a kind florist who feels sympathy for bees. Role in the film She was first seen playing tennis with her boyfriend, Ken. She wasn't shown again until she was at home with Ken and their friends. When she left to go and get something in the kitchen, she heard Ken and her friends screaming over a bee in their guacamole dip. Witnessing Ken attempting to kill Barry with his winter boots, Vanessa stops him and saves Barry's life, pointing out that "all life has value." She then picks Barry up using a piece of paper and a cup, smiling at Barry. She opens up the window and tells Barry "Here you go, little guy". The next morning as Vanessa is cleaning up, she hears hears Barry say, "Hi," to her and becomes panicked and feels delusional. She was surprised that a bee could talk to her, but the two ended up hitting it off due to their glaring similarities: their non-decided futures and their love of flowers. She was then seen later on when Vanessa shows Barry her floral shop, mentioning a tournament of roses that occurs annually. Later on when they both went to the store, Vanessa was shocked and surprised at the owner trying to kill Barry with a magazine and hit him back with his own magazine. She asked Barry if he was okay, but Barry was more worried about the honey being sold at the store without bees permission. She was at the count with Barry about honey and their future. Few days passed, the honey belongs to the bees and the bees were happy at first, but the flowers were dying and Vanessa had no choice, but shut down her store since she got not flowers to sell. Then, she shows Barry that the flowers are dying because of him and leave, because she need to see the final of the Rose tournament since the flowers are dying. Before she was about to leave, Barry tell Vanessa about his new plan to bring back the flowers. Barry's plan worked until the plane had a slight delay during the storm and Vanessa told Barry if they don't get back home on time, the flowers won't make it since it need water. Few minutes later, Vanessa heard the captain when he called her name and went to the pilot station, realizing the captain and the co-pilot passed out. Realizing that there's no one can ride the plane, Vanessa had no choice, but to ride the plane. At first, Vanessa got used to it until the lighting strike and they both realize that they were on pilot the whole time. Vanessa was upset and got panicked that she can't do this until Barry told her to snap out of it and slap her in the face. Then, they started to slap each other back until Vanessa realize the plane is flying. Then, Barry realize it was the pollen jocks with the helps of the bees save them. After landing, Vanessa was happy that Barry show her how to fly and Barry got what he wants: be a pollen jock. Few months later, the flowers are back and everything was back to normal for the bees and the peoples. So, Vanessa and Barry own their own place: "Vanessa and Barry: Flowers, Honey and Legal Advice". The last thing Vanessa told Barry that she need help to get some flowers for the funeral. When Barry told her that he'll help her find it, she told him that he's a life saver and continue working. Parents Vanessa's parents were never seen, however, they were mentioned once when she told Barry that her parents want her to be a lawyer or a doctor rather than a florist. Trivia *This was Renee Zellweger's second DreamWorks Animation film, the first being ''Shark Tale, ''in which she voiced the role of Angie. Gallery Category:Bee Movie characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Deuteragonists